Metal Gear
Metal Gear is a series is a series of action-adventure stealth video games, created by Hideo Kojima and developed and published by Konami. Each game stars a character codenamed Snake: Solid Snake in most games, Big Boss aka Naked Snake in prequel games, and Raiden (codenamed Snake at the beginning of Metal Gear Solid 2) in two games. Video games Main games and revisions: *''Metal Gear'' (July 12, 1987), MSX2. Set in 1995, it stars Solid Snake. *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' (July 20, 1990), MSX2. Set in 1999, it stars Solid Snake. *''Metal Gear Solid'' (September 3, 1998), PlayStation. Re-released in 2018 within PlayStation Classic. Set in 2005, it stars Solid Snake. The North American and European versions feature some exclusive features. **''Metal Gear Solid: Integral'' (June 25, 1999). Only released in Japan, it includes the extra features from western versions of the game, as well as a bonus disk of special missions, which was released as a stand-alone game outside Japan, titled Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions in North America and Metal Gear Solid: Special Missions in Europe. *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (November 14, 2001), PlayStation 2. Set in 2007/09, it stars Solid Snake and Raiden. **''Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance'' (November 5, 2002) *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' (November 17, 2004), PlayStation 2. Set in 1964, it stars Naked Snake. **''Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence'' (December 22, 2005), including enhanced versions of Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2. *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (December 5, 2006), PSP. Set in 1970, it stars Naked Snake. **''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus'' (September 20, 2007) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (June 12, 2008), PlayStation 3. Set in 2014, it stars Naked Snake. *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' (April 28, 2010), PSP. Set in 1974, it stars Naked Snake. *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' (February 19, 2013), Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PC. Set in 2018, it stars Raiden. *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' (June 27th 2015), PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One. Set in 1975/84, it stars Naked Snake. Minor games (ignored in the main story): *''Snake's Revenge'' (April 1990), NES. A sequel to the NES remake of Metal Gear only released in North America and Europe. *''Metal Gear: Ghost Babel'' (April 27, 2000), Game Boy Color. Called Metal Gear Solid outside Japan, it's a sequel to the original Metal Gear set 7 years after. *''Metal Gear Acid'' (December 16, 2004), PSP. *''Metal Gear Acid 2'' (December 8, 2005), PSP. *''Metal Gear Solid Mobile'' (March 19, 2008), N-Gage, Mobile phone. Taking place between Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2 *''Metal Gear Online'' (June 12, 2008), originally released within Metal Gear Solid 4, it was later released as a stand-alone game. *''Metal Gear Solid Touch'' (March 18, 2009), iOS. *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (December 6, 2012), iOS, Android. *''Metal Gear Survive'' (February 20, 2018). PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC. Remakes and compilations: *''Metal Gear'' (December 22, 1987), Famicom/NES. Marketed as a port of the original game, it features many key differences. *''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' (March 9, 2004), GameCube. A remake of Metal Gear Solid. *''Metal Gear 20th Anniversary: Metal Gear Solid Collection'' (July 26, 2007). Only released in Japan, it includes Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' (on one PlayStation 2 disc), Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater and Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. *''Metal Gear Acid Mobile'' (2008), Mobile phone. *''Metal Gear Solid: The Essential Collection'' (March 18, 2008), PlayStation 2. It includes Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance and Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. *''Metal Gear Acid 2 Mobile'' (2009), Mobile phone. *''Metal Gear Arcade'' (December 20, 2010), Arcade. A remake of Metal Gear Online. *''Metal Gear Solid HD Collection'' (November 8, 2011), PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation Vita. It includes High-definition, 60 FPS ports of Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance, Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence, and Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. *''Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D'' (February 21, 2012), Nintendo 3DS. A remake of Metal Geat Solid 3. *''Metal Gear Solid: The Legacy Collection'' (July 9, 2013), PlayStation 3. It includes Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid: Integral/VR Missions, all games from Metal Gear Solid HD Collection, and the trophy edition of Metal Gear Solid 4. *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Definitive Experience'' (October 11, 2016). A compilation of Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes and Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain with all their extras and DLC for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC. *''Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater'' (October 17, 2016). A Pachislot remake of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Publications *''Metal Gear'' (March 31, 1988), a game-book sequel to the original game, ignored in the main story. *''Metal Gear'' (1990), a novelization of the NES game published by Scholastic, part of the "Worlds of Power" label. *''Metal Gear Solid'' (June 16, 2005), a comic book adaptation of the game. *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (May 1, 2006), a comic book adaptation of the game. *''Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel'' (September 21, 2006), an interactive graphic novel retelling the events of Metal Gear Solid, released for the PSP. *''Metal Gear Solid'' (May 27, 2008), a novel based on the game. *''Metal Gear Solid — Guns of the Patriots'' (June 12, 2008), a novel based on Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. *''Metal Gear Solid 2 — Sons of Liberty'' (November 2009), a novel based on the game. A live action movie based on the series is also currently in pre-production. Links to other series Commercial link: Solid Snake appears in the "Michael" commercial for PlayStation 3. Category:Konami Category:Series Category:Video games